Changing Tides
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: There's been a hardcase, and walking on the beach clears Lisbon's mind. Amongst other things... Jisbon! Oneshot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENN! P


**Ok guys, so for those of you who read my other fics, i'm sorry i haven't UDed any. School is insane, we're being bombarded with work, so sorry! But i had to write something for Jenn's birthday!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENN! She is amazing, her penname is Shopping-luva91 and it's her birthday! (obviously) Well, i think it's the 11th where you are. It's not where i am yet, but i wanted you to wake up to this :D Anyway, i love you loads and you deserve this, so i hope you like it! :) And thank you Hannah and Hay for your help on this one :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.... as usual. **

The sand was soft underfoot, and she curled her toes in it, taking a deep breath in, filling her lungs with the salty sea air. The beach was a wonderful place to think. The gentle lulling sound of waves crashing onto sand filled her ears calming her. The wind whipped her dark loose hair around her face, and she wrapped her arms around her. It was a little cold, but refreshingly so. She began to walk.

Everything was so much clearer out here, it felt simple. Her complex emotions unknotted, and any tragedy she might have investigated earlier in the day was forgotten. Gone as soon as she felt the sharp wind on her face, the sea air in her lungs and the steady rhythmic somewhat soothing sound of the waves. It was like magic, how they washed away.

Her life seems simple, out here. It's almost like the world stops, she feels like it's frozen in time as she walks. A few dog walkers and runners go past, or go the other way, but she's lost in a world of her own. It's just her and the sea, and the sky. Time goes differently out here; she could walk for hours and not realize it, because at the time it doesn't feel like any time is passing at all. The only tell tale sign is the sky, as it darkens ever so subtly at first, until you're walking in darkness and aren't entirely sure how you got there.

The best time, is when there's just a little bit of light left and the sun shimmers over the waves. A time like right now. She kept walking; small streams flowed down the sand, their dark waves visible by the dim orange light that glinted off their surface from the streetlights that were lining the road behind.

The sea was inviting in the half light, and without realizing it she started to walk towards the lulling waves. She reached the water far quicker than she thought she would, and the cool water swirled around her ankles. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and smiled, just a little. She should go home, but she just couldn't bring herself to turn around. It was nice, to be able to... to think straight. For once.

The waves lapped at her ankles and crept slowly up, till they reached just above her knee. She liked this part of it, being in her own little world. No one could reach her here.

She quietly promised herself just a few more minutes, as she stood immobilised, looking ahead at the darkening sky and the endless ripples that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The cool breeze entangled itself in her dark hair. She listened carefully to the cries of the seagulls and felt the sand wind itself round her toes.

Allowing, just for a moment - one of those moments of untainted bliss - to let go. The Sun shone down on the water, illuminating the beach, the sea with its easy glow. An endless symphony of fire and water met at this time, between worlds; its power clearing her mind, straightening her thoughts. As she looked out over it her mind become more focussed than the bustle of the city could ever provide.

She was so caught up in the moment, the wonder that she jumped and sharply drew in breath as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you jump," an all too familiar voice said, the panic in her subsided and was replaced by annoyance, well that was what she told herself.

"You're cold," he said, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Jane," she said, thinking about it. Then she realized he was right, she was cold, not that she'd noticed until he'd pointed it out.

"Then why are you here?"

She sighed, she knew what this was about, they'd had a tough case and Jane being, well, Jane, was checking up on her. Her heart leapt a little at that thought, and she scolded herself, she shouldn't... it shouldn't feel so nice that he cared about her. Other people cared about her too. But not in the same way...

"Are you ok?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," she said, swallowing.

"You forget that I can always tell," he said softly, "Are you ok, really? Look me in the eye and tell me you're fine."

She sighed, there was no point in trying, he was right, he could always tell.

The case had hit close to home, for all of them. Kids make their jobs harder, and just about everyone in the team had managed to get their personal lives entangled with the case. It was difficult, and the personal side make it so much worse. But it was over. And even if she wasn't fine now, she would be soon. In a day, or a week, or a month. She would get over it, just like everyone else. Because she had to.

She still didn't answer though, just listened to the sound of the water.

"Why are you here?" She said eventually, whispering and turning to face him.

"Same reason as you," he whispered back, as they begin walking back out of the water.

"We just happened to come onto the same beach, walk to the same spot and you saw me here so you thought you'd come say hi?" She said sceptically,

He smiled a little, "Well no, but I do like to walk on the beach to clear my head, just like you do,"

She fell silent at that.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly, tears were filling her eyes and she didn't even know why.

"I don't really know," he said honestly,

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Well you're not answering my questions, why should I answer yours?" He replied, gazing at her intently.

She wanted to move - hell she wanted to breathe but those eyes had her completely frozen, still. He could have laughed in that moment, to break the tension, lighten the atmosphere. It was what he would've done with anyone else in a normal situation, but she wasn't anyone, and this was different so, instead, he did the next best thing, he kissed her.

**I hope you like it! I love the mentalist ff bit, everyone's so friendly and nice... sorry, thinking out loud :P I've missed writing Jisbon, and it's only been like a few weeks! :P**

**Please review :) I'll love you even more if you do!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
